


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by alliekayte20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekayte20/pseuds/alliekayte20
Summary: Daisy Johnson’s childhood dream was finding her perfect man. As she grew up she let go of that childish dream. A series of failed relationships left her heart scarred. Would she ever find her perfect man? Or was it really just a dream of a 6 year old girl.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Stars Shining Bright Above You

‘Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me’

Mary Sue Poots woke up to the familiar song being played across the hall from her room. It was so strange. She heard the very same song being played once a week. The 6 year old always meant to investigate the mysterious music and figure out where it was coming from. However, she was a growing girl and because she was so exhausted from doing her chores all day she would always fall back asleep before she could make herself get up. 

Tonight was going to be the night she found out who was playing that strange song and why. Mary shared a room with two other girls her age. She knew she couldn’t wake them. If she did Sister Anges would have her head in the morning so she slowly crawled out of bed and crept out of the room on her tip toes. Mary was good at sneaking. The sisters often called her a trouble maker, but Mary was only trying to take care of herself. 

As Mary entered the hall the eerie lighting the moon cast on the stark white walls and the music that echoed through the otherwise silent orphanage sent chills through her spine. She at first wanted to run back into her room and escape the creepiness of the orphanage at night but she rested the urge. She was a brave girl and she wanted to figure out the mystery, so she continued on her mission. 

She followed the sound of the music to Sister Maria’s room. Sister Maria was very old and very different then the other nuns. Instead of being mean to Mary and judging her, she would often smile at Mary and would sometimes laugh at the funny things Mary would say. One time she even heard Sister Maria say Mary was her favorite child because she had “spunk.” Whatever that meant.

Mary didn’t want Sister Maria to see her because then she might not be her favorite kid and she might not laugh at her jokes, so Mary instead choose to peer through the crack in the door. 

The light was on and Sister Maria was sitting at her desk. In front of her was some big machine where the music was coming from. There was a disk and it was spinning on the machine. Mary wondered what it was. She moved her attention from the music machine to Sister Maria. She looked really sad. Mary thought she saw tears in her eyes. As the music continued to play, Mary could feel her eyes becoming more droopy. She was about to go back to her room when she heard a soft sob coming from Sister Maria. Mary shot her head back and peered inside the room.

“I miss you my love” Sister Maria said looking at a photo frame and placing a handkerchief over her mouth with a sigh. Mary craned her neck further through the crack in the door. Who did Sister Maria love? Nuns weren’t supposed to get married. 

Mary’s curiosity got the best of her and as she tried to get closer, she pushed the door fully open, revealing herself.

Mary froze. She was going to be in so much trouble. She would probably get the switch and she definitely wasn’t going to be Sister Maria’s favorite kid any more.

“Mary Sue? What are you doing up?” Sister Maria asked alarmed. 

Mary shifted awkwardly where she stood. She guessed she might as well tell the truth.  
“I-um. I heard the music playing.” Mary said as she pointed at the music machine. 

Sister Maria got up from her chair and walked towards Mary. She braced for impact but instead of being hit, Sister Maria placed her hand on Mary’s shoulder. “You know I’m sure Sister Anges wouldn’t like you snooping around at night.” She said in a mock stern voice. 

Mary lowered her head. This was worse then being hit. She was gonna tell Sister Anges. 

“No. She wouldn’t.” Mary replied in a soft and quiet voice. 

Sister Maria crouched down to Mary’s level, a smile playing across her face. “It’s a good thing I’m not Sister Agnes then.” She said as she escorted Mary into her room.

Mary apprehensively walked further into the room. The song continued to play over and over on the machine. “What is that?” Mary asked as she pointed to where the music was coming from. Sister Maria stifled a laugh.

“That is called a record player.” She said as she walked over and lifted a needle looking thing from the disk, stopping the music.

“Why do you play that song so much?” Mary asked as she looked over the record player.

Sister Maria smiled. “Your full of quite the questions tonight aren’t you?” She asked and Mary shrugged. “I’m just a curious girl.” She said sheepishly.

Sister Maria laughed at that but she didn’t laugh for long. She looked at the photo frame she had been looking at earlier. Mary craned her neck to look at the picture. It was of a young man.

“Who is that?” Mary asked as she pointed her little finger at the man on the photo.

Sister Maria smiled at the photo. “That is my late husband. He passed away a long time ago.”

Mary looked at her confused. “But nuns aren’t supposed to marry.” She said matter of factly.  
Sister Agnes laughed again but it didn’t sound the same. It sounded sad. Mary had never heard a sad laugh before.

“That’s true dear. I wasn’t a nun when I was married to Peter.” She said as she grabbed the photo and caressed her hand lovingly over the man’s face. 

“Did you love Peter?” Mary asked. It was very strange to see a nun having such emotions.

“Oh yes sweetheart. He was my whole life. I loved him with everything in me. He died while fighting for our country.” She said as she sat herself back down in her chair. 

“I wanted to make a difference like he did. To carry on his mission to make the world a better place. It’s why I became a nun.” Sister Maria said. Mary grimaced.

“What is it dear?” Sister Maria asked confused. 

“Nuns are mean.” She said as she thought of all the other nuns at the orphanage. Sister Maria giggled.

“Yes. Some are mean. However, some do a lot of good. I work in this orphanage to try and make you children have better lives.” Mary did a half smile at that. It was true. Sister Maria was very sweet and she made Mary’s life better. She was the only nice nun there was in the orphanage. 

Sister Maria smiled back at Mary and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. As she leaned forever to move back her hair, Mary got another look at the music player.

“So why do you play that song so much?” Mary asked the question again. Sister Maria sighed as she looked over at the player. 

“That was our song. We danced to it after a particularly hard day. It lifted both of our spirits so much. I think it was the moment we really fell in love” She said she as remembered the moment.

“I want to have someone like Peter in my life.” Mary said snapping Sister Maria our of her trance. 

She smiled up at Mary. “I pray that you do find someone like him one day, child. Someone who will love you unconditionally, someone who will inspire you, someone you will lift your spirits on bad days. That’s all I really want for all of you children.” She said as she placed a comforting hand on Mary’s cheek. Mary smiled. Sister Maria was definitely her favorite nun.

Mary went to sleep that night and dreamed a little dream of the man she hoped to meet one day. “Her Peter.”

——-

Later that year Sister Maria had passed away in her sleep. The doctors said she died from her old age, but Mary thought it was because Peter missed her and she needed to go up to Heaven to be with him. 

Mary Sue had lost her only friend. Her life in the orphanage became much more miserable and she was very lonely. Her only dreams where of finding a family and getting to leave the orphanage. 

As the years went by she became only concerned with taking care of herself as she had no one else. She did what she had to do to survive on her own. The only dreams she still carried with her were the ones that involved meeting her family. Any dreams of meeting her perfect man had left her.


	2. Night Breezes Seem To Whisper “I Love You”

Mary Sue Poots had greatly changed since that night in the orphanage. For starters her name was no longer Mary Sue Poots. She changed it to Skye the first second she got and even the name Skye had changed to the name Daisy later on in life.

Her childhood dream of finding her Prince Charming had faded and for a long while in her youth, she spent her time with men that were far from the perfect man that Sister Maria had described. 

Miles was a hacker. 

He was more concerned with breaking into secure government sites then having real relationship’s. His only real relationship was with himself but Skye was the same way. She wasn’t concerning herself with with dating and having boyfriends. She was a hacker as well and was only only looking for answers about her family. However, she did enjoy having the company of a good looking man and Miles was definitely good looking. She told herself she liked having a relationship with no strings attached but looking back later in life, she knew she was only lying to herself.

Grant Ward was a lair. 

A nazi liar. And yet she fell for him the moment they first met. They shared the same tortured childhood’s. He had a dark past he kept secret, and Skye had a dark past she kept secret. She just couldn’t believe the past he kept secret was that he was a Hydra spy. He had lied to her, manipulated her. Used the fact that they both had dark pasts to his advantage. However, that wasn’t the worst thing about Grant Ward. The worst thing was that he actually liked her. It took her years to get over the wounds he gave her and to this day she still carried those scars.

Lincoln Campbell was different.

He was different because he was actually a great guy. Yes, he had a tortured past but Daisy doubted she would ever have a boyfriend that didn’t. She was drawn to those types of men because that was who she was. A girl with a troubled past. Lincoln was different because he turned his life around and became a great man. A great doctor. A great hero. She could relate to him in many ways. The way he used his past to make himself better. That was what Daisy’s biggest aspiration was in her life. Daisy wanted to balance the scales. To do a lot of good to make up for all the bad. 

Lincoln was her inspiration. He inspired her to do better. For the first time in a long time Daisy remembered back to that night when Sister Maria had told her about Peter. How Peter had inspired her to do better due to the sacrifice he had made. She remembered what Sister Maria had said. That she hoped she would find a man that would inspire her. 

When Lincoln died sacrificing himself for her and for the whole world, at the time she thought it had inspired her to do better. Now looking back, she realized it hadn’t. Going rogue and becoming a vigilante was wrong. Leaving her family was wrong. 

She loved Lincoln and she knew she always would, but after much reflection she wondered if he really was “her Peter.” 

If he really was then why had he not inspired her to better but instead to do worse? She regressed back and became that lone hacker again who lived her van. The only difference was that she had powers.   
And if Lincoln wasn’t “her Peter”, then who was? Would she ever find him or would she only see him in her dreams?


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Daisy was exhausted. It turns out dying and being brought back to life did that you. Daisy inwardly laughed at the irony. Both of her surrogate parents had died and been brought back to life. Coulson multiple times. She guessed it ran in the family. 

She was awake in the healing pod but couldn’t seem to get her eyes to cooperate and open. She lay there for a little trying to will herself to get up when she heard it.

‘Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper “I love you”  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me’

Her heart stopped. All the childhood memories of hearing that song came rushing back to her. Thoughts of Sister Maria and Peter swirled around in her head. For a moment she wondered if she were still dreaming? Or maybe she was still dead and this was Heaven? Was it Sister Maria playing the song?

Her eyes snapped open and her body seemed to snap into gear just as it had when she was a little girl wanting to find out the mystery surrounding the song. 

She got out of the pod in lighting speed. A real Yo-Yo impersonator. She tried to stand but her legs hadn’t fully woken up yet and she was about to fall when strong familiar arms caught her. She looked up to see Daniel Sousa. His face was inches from her own. She could feel his breathe breathing down her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. He had that signature grin on full display and Daisy could feel her heart flutter.

He loosened his hold on her and Daisy instinctively grabbed onto him not wanting him to leave. Daniel appeared a little caught of guard by this sudden display of emotions but quickly recovered and his soft manly smile came back. He held onto her tighter and walked her over to a chair that sat in the corner. Next to the chair was a nightstand and on that night stand sat a record player. It looked so similar to the one Sister Maria had. Daisy readied herself to walk over to the player but Daniel held out an arm to stop her. “You need to sit and rest.” He said as he dragged a chair next to hers and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her and Daisy smiled a goofy smile. She snuggled onto him and laid her head in the crook of his neck, still looking at the record player as it played the song.

“That song.” Daisy said, the words tumbling out. She could slowly start to feel warm tears escaping from her eyes. Daniel grinned apparently not noticing Daisy’s tears.

“You like it? It’s called Dream A Little Dream Of Me. It’s always been one of my favorites.” He said in as much enthusiasm as Daniel Sousa could muster. 

If Daisy weren’t so full of emotions she would have laughed at his dorkyness. Instead the tears came faster and she started to shake as she thought of her childhood dream of meeting her perfect man. 

Daniel could feel Daisy start to shake and could hear her shaky breaths. His expression changed to one of concern and he gently lifted Daisy’s chin so that he could look at her. 

Their eyes met, inches away from each other. Daniel instantly brushed him thumb over Daisy’s cheeks, clearing away all the tears. Daisy grew distracted by Daniel’s concerned grimace. In that instant she just wanted to kiss him. She wanted nothing more. So that’s what she did. She forcefully pressed her lips to his. Instead of tensing up due to the surprise of it all, Daniel kissed her back longingly. 

The kissed seemed to last for a lifetime. When they did finally pull apart, Daisy realized it was the best kiss she had ever had and Daniel had his own realization of this. 

The song continued to play in the background and Daisy couldn’t help but turn towards it as the song’s chorus played again.

Daniel’s goofy smile from the kiss diminished as he saw Daisy’s focused gaze at the record player. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he gently grabbed her hand as a way of showing comfort. Daisy’s heart leapt at the small gesture. She turned, her full attention on him. She smiled the most genuine smile that was so full of love. Realization had dawned on her.

“No. Not right now. Let’s just dance.” She said surprising Sousa. The most dorky smile played across his face and he eagerly stood up. He stood in front of her and like the gentleman he is, he held his hand out for her to take.

Daisy was on cloud nine. She had never in her life been so happy. So content. It had been the worst couple days of her life. She had actually died less then 24 hours ago, but as she grabbed Daniel’s hand and stood up on her shakily legs to dance, she came to the conclusion that this was the best day of her life.

Daniel had to hoist her up a little as they danced because of how drained Daisy was, but both of them felt like they were floating, the love that they had for each other lifting them high.

As they danced Daisy thought back to Sister Maria. How proud and how happy she could be if she saw Daisy now. Daisy had finally found him. She had finally found “her Peter.”   
He loved her unconditionally, he inspired her to do better, and he definitely could lift her spirits on the worst of days. 

She also thought about how this song was Sister Maria and Peter’s song and how when they had danced to it they had fell in love.

As Daisy looked at Daniel, his dorky smile ever present on his face, she realized that it was their song too now. Although she knew she had loved him since the first moment she saw him. Only know she was just realizing it.  
“Her Peter.” 

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me


End file.
